


Promps about sbi

by Wilffum



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Circus, Memory Loss, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilffum/pseuds/Wilffum
Summary: Just story ideas I have but I can't write so im putting them here
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	Promps about sbi

So the sbi are the rulers of the Antarctic empire and each year they go to this traveling circus thing, And one night when Tommy is 5-6 years he gose missing so naturally the rest of the sbi are freaking out because their youngest has gone missing. Tommy on the other hand can't remember shit and the traveling circus finds him and try to help him find his family.

So the sbi are all sad because its been like 10 years and their starting to think that Tommy's dead so in his memory they go to the circus that just so happend to be in town. Half way through the show Tommy has the act he has to do and the rest the sbi recognize. You can chose what happens next but that's the basic idea of it


End file.
